Transceiver systems in wireless communication networks perform the control functions for directing signals among communicating subscribers, or terminals, as well as communication with external networks. Transceiver systems in wireless communications networks include radio base stations and distributed antenna systems (DAS). For the reverse link, or uplink, a terminal transmits the RF signal received by the transceiver system. For the forward link, or downlink, the transceiver system transmits the RF signal to a subscriber, or terminal, in the wireless network. A terminal may be fixed or mobile wireless user equipment unit (UE) and may be a wireless device, cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer or other device equipped with a wireless modem.
The rapid increase in data (e.g., video) communication and content consumption has led to expansion of wireless communication networks. As a result, the introduction of next generation communication standards (e.g., 3GPP LTE-A, IEEE 802.16m) has led to improved techniques for data processing, such as carrier aggregation (e.g., 100 MHz) with 8×8 MIMO (Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output) and CoMP (Co-Operative Multi-Point). This in turn has created the need for radio access networks capable of handling wider bandwidths and an increasing number of antennas. These radio access networks will require a higher numbers of fiber links to connect the base stations to the remote radio units. In addition, it is desirable to provide carrier aggregation with Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) and Co-Operative Multipoint (CoMP) techniques to significantly increase spectral efficiency. The implementation of Co-Operative Multipoint techniques requires communication between the baseband units and requires an increasing number of optical or wireless links between the baseband units and the radio units to support the increased data rate achievable with these improved transmission schemes. The increasing number of links required for these techniques results in an undesirable increased infrastructure cost.
Compression techniques can be used to reduce the infrastructure cost by reducing the number of optical or wireless links required to transmit the data as well as by optimizing resources. However, radio access networks often operate in a bursty signaling environment where data is transmitted across the link using bursts of data comprising one or more data packets. Utilizing the compression techniques currently known in the art, it is difficult to limit the propagation of errors across a large number of data signal samples and to identify the burst boundary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that controls the error propagation to a desired number of signal samples and that is able to identify the burst boundary while achieving an average compression ratio having reasonable degradation.